Under A Cherry Blossom Tree
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She laid under the cherry blossom tree,the blossoms falling into her blood."Know I am not protecting you, this Sesshomaru has no one to protect nor is in need of such a person" He saved her from her last breath by sinking his fangs into her. MUST READ
1. Life & Death

WHILE YOU READ THIS YOU NEED TO BE PLAYING AFFECTIONS ACROSS TIME, it will put you into the story more DO AS I SAY to get the full affect of this chap!

------------------

It was a cool day, the cherry blossoms tree shaded the sun. He walked apon her body that laid under the large cherry blossom tree. He watched as the blossoms fell into her blood that was spilling into the earth. The smell called out to him. He looked at her for a moment, and then he wondered were the half breed was and why she had been left there to die.

He was not in the habit of caring, but he had saved her a time or two. Her life was slipping from her. He walked closes till he was right up on her, a dagger was sitting in her ribs. He narrowed his eyes, this was Naraku's doing. It would seem Naraku was done playing game. He knelt down on one knee, his hair touching the ground.

"You are not from this time miko" He looked up at the swaying tree, the wind blowing his hair,

"You are not the one to die" He said looking back down at her. He placed his arm under her neck and lifted her up. Her lips parted, he could hear that her last breath was coming. He placed his hand on his sword and took it out, waiting for it to do as he told it, yet the sword did not react. Once again he found himself narrowing his eyes. He placed his fathers sword down on the ground, it was of no use to him, or to her. He held her closer, she was dying and he himself could not believe it. Sesshomaru pulled out the dagger and tossed it.

Even with her last breath coming, she managed to open her eyes and look at him. He was quite, her green eyes were turning dark, but somehow she manged to smile at him. Did she even know who he was? He felt a tug, her eyes closed, and a tear ran down her cheek. Her smile faded and she inhaled, once she let the air out, it would be her last.

"Tell me miko, would you have this Sesshomaru save you?"

He would get no answer, he would have to decide for himself. Would he let her reach her last breath and walk away?

"Miko, you were not meant to die here"

If he did this, if he, if he saved her,

Her intake of air started to come out, if she let it all out of her lungs she would be dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. That word and her together didn't seem right.

"Know I am not protecting you, this Sesshomaru has no one to protect nor is in need of such a person"

He lowered his head to her "Know miko, I did not save you, you have yet to complete your duty, I am simply not allowing you to walk away from your duty"

Then with the strong wind and the rush of cherry blossoms, Sesshomaru bit into her skin. His eyes closed, her blood in his mouth. Even though he was taking her blood, he was giving her life, the only way he knew how.

Sesshomaru soon released her neck and pulled back, her color was already returning. Her lips were becoming pink and her breath came back to her, yet she was in a deep sleep. Sesshomaru picked her up and then sat himself, with her in his lap. He would wait, the half breed would come, he would come and take her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her face was away from his body, her neck showing to him. He stared at it, the mark.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Mate" it was a odd word coming from his mouth, one he did not think he would speak so soon. One he would never think to use with a has spent years telling himself he would not be like his father. Yet now as he sat with her, he didn't care. He didn't want a mate, she was not his mate, even though she now carried his mark. She was not his mate. At some point his beast would want him to find a mate, this way he would not have to deal with finding one, and the miko, she was not of this time, his mark on her would mean nothing to her.

No she was not his mate, thought she was.

--------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he brother was coming. He could see the outline of his brother from the falling blossoms. It was getting late, the sun was setting. The miko would have long been dead. As his brother came closer he noticed he carried someone in his arms, the dead miko. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, how foolish of his brother.

Inuyasha came close "Sesshoamru" His name came out with hate. Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Inuyasha held Kikyo but his eyes were on Kagome and Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked mad

Sesshomaru stood up and turn around "Foolish half breed"

Soon Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha and Kagome's name being called. Miroku and Sango were looking for them and they would soon find them.

Miroku and Sango came into view and Sango gasp,

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his name as he looked at his friend,

"What do you want Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked cold,

"I would think you would be more grateful little bother" Sesshomaru bit out "You left a live miko to die, while you saved a dead miko to live" Kagome was still in his arms, her hair and arms pointing to the earth.

"Kagome?" Miroku was shock and stepped a foot forward with his hand out,

"Do not worry monk, this Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru paused "did not allow the miko to die"

Sango looked at the ground, her heart beat calmed,

"You used your sword?" Miroku asked relaxing a bit,

"The sword is useless to me" Sesshomaru stated.

"If you didn't use the sword to save her, then how did you save her!" Inuyasha yelled still holding tight to Kikyo. Sesshomaru turned around "I didn't save her" He then began to walk past his bother, slowing as he reached to pass him. Sesshomaru let Kagome's head turn a bit, showing Inuyasha what he had done to 'save her'

Sesshomaru passed his brother, holding Kagome close to him again. He had not meant for this to happen, he just meant to give her back to Inuyasha, but seeing Inuyasha holding the dead woman angered him.

Inuyasha turned quick "You marked her!!" He yelled,

Sesshomaru paid him no mind as he walked away, and without stopping in his steps he spoke,

"Monk, you my retrieve the miko from this Sesshomaru in the West"

Then he was gone.

----------------------------

Inuyasha was growling, angry. Inuyasha turned to Miroku "Take her I'll get Kagome back!"

Miroku stepped back "You saved her Inuyasha, you tend to her, Sesshomaru let Kagome live and he will tend to her"

Miroku was angry, how could he let Kagome die? He knew his friend was miss placed sometimes, but this was to much.

"I thought she would live OK!" Inuyasha yelled, he knew he was being accused.

Miroku sighed "I will go and get Kagome, you should take Kikyo to Kaede Inuyasha"

Miroku felt let down by his friend, but yet he had let Kagome down to, he was not there to protect her. Everyone who was supposed to protect her didn't and the person who had protected her had once tried to kill her. Fate could be cruel sometimes.

Inuyasha walked away with Kikyo, Sango followed. Miroku looked up at the tree, the wind had stopped blowing.

"You saw it all didn't you?" He was talking to the tree,

"To die and live under a cherry blossom tree" Miroku placed his hand on the trees trunk "Perhaps some of you spirit went into our lady Kagome" Miroku then let his hand slip from the tree, and he began to walk away, to the West.


	2. A Miko's Torn Body

NOTE, YOU NEED TO BE PLAYING 'KAGOMES AND INUYASHA THEME SONG WHILE READIN THIS, again it will put you into the story more :) Iv very pleased to hear that my fans are liking this new story.

link to song: go to youtube and look up radio4you, they have the song there.

-------------------

Sesshomaru walked west with her in his arms bridal style. She lay lifeless, yet with her life. Even as he entered his castle it seemed as he had lost his hearing. Everything seemed slow around him as he carried her to a room and laid her on a bed. Her black hair was dirty, her clothes were dirty, she was dirty. He was not about to bathe her himself.

----

Soon two ladys filled the hot spring bath with blossoms and oils. The woman rolled up their sleeves and returned to the room. Sesshomaru stood in the room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened them when the women began to undress the miko, He watched her close fall, his eyes rose to her body. One women held Kagome up, ready to take her into the bath. Her body was beaten and torn, and she looked to thin. A normal man would go strait to her breast, but he looked at her ribs, the large open cut from them dagger. The women turned and began to walk into the bathing room with her, Sesshomaru followed.

He watched as the women went into the water, with their clothes still on, but with Kagome naked. The women used sponges to clean her body, the warm water running over her body. Even with all the oils and flowers, all he could smell was her blood. The dirt washed from her body as did most of the blood.

It was time to do her hair. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to help. The women gasp when he sat his arm out, a sign that he wished from them to lay her neck on his arm. Sesshomaru was knelt over the spring, not in it. As he held the miko's neck the women washed her hair, getting deep, and cleaning it well. When they were done, Sesshomaru raised Kagome back up into the women'sarms. The water made a smooth sound moving around Kagome's body.

He watched as they dried her, and placed her in plain white robe. He then had them place her in a large bed. They left, but he stayed.

He didn't know why he was standing there, why he had stayed and watched. He was thinking, contemplating her existence and why Naraku feared her so. As he watched her sleep, he found himself wondering what she would do or say when she woke up. It matter not to him.

Sesshomaru walked to the window and stood, he would wait till she woke up, he would wait and see for himself. He had let her live, why, why had he let her live. Why had his sword not worked? He left his sword he noted, he would get it back later.

Kagome moaned in her sleep and he caught himself looking at her.

---------------

The morning sun would soon rise, Sesshomaru walked up to her bed and looked down "You should wake miko" He didn't know why he said it, not as if she was listing to him, Even if she was awake he doubt she would listen to him, she was hard headed.

He knew the monk would be here soon, she had to awaken before that, even it that meant he had to demand it of her. Kagome moaned again and again he looked down at her. She was in pain still.

The sun came in the window, his eyes were still on her. Her face soften and soon her eyes fluttered open. Her hazel eyes frozen on his gold ones.

It was a frozen moment as they looked at one another "Ses, Sesshomaru?" She asked his name confused. "It is I miko"

Kagome look to the side, once again showing him the mark he left on her, he didn't take his eyes off it, she soon looked back at him "Where are we?" She asked soft "Where is Inuyasha?"

He could not help but get a bit mad at the last question, yet she must not have known.

"We are in the West miko, my home, as for the half breed- He paused, he was not one for starting pointless battles "He is with the dead one" It was true, not a lie. Kagome looked confused

"How, how did I get here?"

Great, now he would have to tell her, he could do that, he was not afraid of a mere miko "I carried you"

She was silent for a moment, he could tell she was confused "You should rise miko, the monk is coming to retrieve you" Sesshomaru turned to walk out of the room,

"Wait" Kagome said quick as she sat up. Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn around,

"What happen, I know something had to happen....Naraku!" Little by little it was coming back to her, but not fully. "What happened Sesshomaru?"

He was no going to answer that,

"I know not what happened to you miko"

It was not a complete lie, he didn't know how she came to lay dying under that cherry blossom tree, all he knows as how she came to be alive and with him, and she did not ask him of that. Kagome blinked and looked down at the sheets, she was clean and in a white robe. Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru, she wanted to ask him many things, the things she should ask, things he was waiting on her to ask, but to question him? He saw her hesitation and began to walk away. The door closed slow behind him, she didn't know why but a tear ran down her face.

-------------------

Sesshomaru left the castle, the monk was coming to him they paused when they reached each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku bowed his head

"The miko is inside"

Sesshomaru then walked away, Miroku watched as the Lord left, his sliver hair swaying in the calm wind.


	3. Return

Short chap guys sorry!

------------

Miroku opened the door and found Kagome sitting up in the bed, her feet hanging over her head down, her bangs covered her face.

"Ahm" Miroku said, Kagome looked up at him "Miroku?"

"How are you feeling Kagome?"

It took her a moment to answer "Ok, I guess"

"Are you ready to go?"

Kagome slipped off the bed, she had changed into miko's clothing, some that was left on the bed for her. Kagome picked up her torn school clothes and met Miroku at the door "Ok, I'm ready"

Miroku smiled and they started their journey back to Kaede's. It was quite, the warm wind blew and she found herself wondering again why Sesshomaru had been the one she woke up to. She tired to remember the battle, Kagome bit her lip. She kept seeing flashes of blood, Naraku and Inuyasha flying with his sword in hand. But she could not remember what happened to her, or how she got to be under a cherry blossom tree.

----------

Kagome stopped in front of the hut and sighed. Miroku held the flap open and Kagome went in.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up and hugged her friend,

"Kagome" Inuyasha said more in a soft tone. Sango let go of Kagome and Kagome looked at Inuyahsha, he stood. Kagome's eyes went to Kikyo, who was asleep with a cool rag on her head.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused "Who?"

"My bastard brother, thats who!"

Kagome had a flashback of Sesshomaru's eyes "No"

"Im glad to see child that ye are alright" Kaede spoke holding a pot of hot stew. Everyone sat down to eat, and Kagome was hungry.

"What happend" Kagome asked after awhile,

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, he felt the accusing fingers on him again,

"I thought you would be alright!" Inuyasha yelled standing up. Kagome looked up at him confused "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" She asked holding her bowl up.

"I thought Sango and Miroku were right behind me!" He yelled,

Miroku closed his eyes, this was not going to turn out good.

"How did I know you were going to go and die!"

Die?

"Inuyasha, I'm not dead" Had she missed something?

Inuaysha growled and turned away from everyone,

"I child, it was Lord Sesshomaru who found ye"

Kagome figured that much, but things were still missing,

"Inuyasha" Kagome started,

"I don't wanna talk about it ok!" Inuyasha yelled and then stormed off out of the hut.

Kagome's eyes were wide,

"I, I don't understand" She spoke soft, her eyes calming,

Miroku looked at Kaede and Sango looked down,

"Inuyasha said, die" It didn't make since, she was alive,

"I child, it was not for Lord Sesshomaru, you would not be alive"

Kagome looked up, shock writen on her face, but she was still confused. Kaede could see it,

"Perhaps ye should ask him child" Kaede was speaking of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down at her bowl of stew,

"He left his sword you know" Sango spoke "By the cherry blossom tree" Sango finished, looking at Kagome the whole time. They didn't feel it was their place to tell Kagome what happen. She would have to ask Inuyasha, or his brother. Kagome stood up "I need some air"

She walked out of the hut and walked away from the town, she was going back to were she had been found, the cherry blossom tree.


	4. A Mark Of No Meaning

You need to be playing the song Inuyasha ~Soutanshi~ while reading this chap IT WILL AGAIN PUT YOU IN THE STORY. playlist . c o m

--------------------------------

Kagome walked with her hands folded in front of her. When she reached the tree, the wind blew, sending the fallen cherry blossom away from the ground they had fallen on. Kagome eyes went to the grass, blood.

Her blood still stained the grass. Kagome knelt down and touched the grass with her finger tips. It was if the cherry blossoms were trying to hide it. The wind blew again and Kagome stood up, she took 2 steps and placed her hand on the tree's trunk, she closed her eyes. It was like she could feel the tree's spirit, the wind picked up again.

Kagome opened her eyes and look to her right, and there on the ground, peeking through fallen cherry blossoms was his sword. Kagome back away from the tree and knelt down by the sword.

"Did he use the sword, did I really die?" Kagome said soft to herself. Kagome reached out to take the sword,

"Miko"

Kagome gasp and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there, the wind blowing his silver hair and thick clothing. Their eyes locked. Kagome picked up the sword and held it "You forgot it"

She then held it out for him. For some reason he didn't want to take the fang, but he did and placed it by his side. Sesshomaru turned away,

"Thank you" He heard her say,

"For what miko do you owe this Sesshomaru thanks?" He asked not looking back at her,

"For using your sword, and, and saving me"

He turned his head to her "I did not save you, I merely let you live so you could finish what you started"

Kagome could not help but to fill a little bit hurt "Well thank you anyway, for using you sword"

Sesshomaru turned his head away again,

"He didn't use the sword" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned and looked up at a near by tree. Inuyasha was sitting on a branch, watching, his voice calm but dark. "He didn't use the sword, the sword would not work"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he had his eyes on his brother.

"It matters not, your miko is alive half breed" He again turned around. Inuyasha jumped down but did not come closer, "No, why don't you tell her Sesshomaru, tell her how you saved her, shes not mine anymore is she!" Inuyasha yelled the last part.

Kagome didn't remeber belonging to either of them,

"You were the one who chose to leave her, though it matters not to this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru began to walk away. Kagome looked back and forth at both brothers. Inuyasha had his eyes pinned on his older brother. Kagome turned back to see Sesshomaru vanish into the forest. She felt the need, she followed him.

-----------------------------

"Sesshomaru!" She called as she ran to him, he again stopped,

"How did you save me?" She was standing right behind him, he turned around and looked at her. She just wanted to know. Sesshomaru reached out and moved her hair back, he then rubbed his thumb on her neck "Though this mark bares meaning, it bares no meaning to us"

His eyes went to hers, his hand left her neck and he watched as she placed her hand where his had been. She felt it, the mark. Her eyes got wide and that's when he turned away from her.

"You, you marked me" She said in a almost whisper, then what he has just said hit her. Though he marked her, its meaning and title had no meaning. She was by means his mate, yet not. Not to him anyway. Thought what she did not know was it was not by his wanting or not wanting that he said that. He had said what he said for her. He knew she loved his younger brother. It was not the idea that she was human that caused him to say what he did, it was just realistic thing to say. They had no connection other then meeting here and there and fighting Naraku, so why would he hold her to it. He had saved her on his own will.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them back up, he began to walk away. "Go to your half breed"

She had so many questions to ask, and she now found silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened!" She yelled "What happen that made you-" She didn't finish and once again the demon Lord stopped and turned his head to her. His eyes were a bit wide, she cried. It was not what he thought though. It was not cause he marked her that she cried, it was because in Kagome's eyes he had giving up his power to mate, to love, as if had any care to love. But he didn't not know that.

"Perhaps you should ask the half breed" He said not knowing what else to say

Kagome went to her knees "Why cant anyone tell me" She whispered as her face was held by her hands.

---------------

Sesshomaru left at that moment, he could not stay any longer.

Kagome found herself walking back to the tree, tears still falling down her face, Inuyasha was not there anymore. Kagome placed her hands on the tree's trunk "What happened, why cant anyone tell me"

The tree's branches sagged with the hash wind, and it look as if the cherry blossom tree was trying to hug the miko.

-------------------------

NEXT CHAP will have flash backs!


	5. In Her Dreams

The wind went down and the tree lifted back up as if to let the miko go. Kagome's head rested on its trunk, her hands in fist, they rested on the trunk of the tree as well.

"Inuyasha" She whispered,

She closed her eyes to let the tears fall that had built up, and a bright flash hit her. Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter and got another hard flash. It was if her brain was trying to produce something.....

------SLIGHT FLASHBACKS

Dark sky's and Naraku laughing, thought in her flashback she could not hear him. Kagome opened her eyes and took in a deep breath "What" She whispered, again Kagome closed her eyes and another flash came to her.

Inuyasha had his sword out and he waved his arm in front of her to keep her back, he turned and yelled at her.

Kagome opened her eyes "Inuyasha" she whispered,

END OF FLASHBACKS

"Kagome"

Kagome lifted her head off the tree and looked back, it was Sango who called her name. Kagome pulled away from the tree and looked up. The branches sat still.

"Kagome are you here?"

Sango had found her "Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome just back away from the tree,

"Inuyasha came back and then just left, I got worried about you" Sango added placing her hands together in front of her self. Kagome turned and looked at Sango and placed a smile on her face

"Thank you Sango"

Sango blinked, she had no idea why Kagome was thanking her. The girls walked back in silence. Once back Kaede and Miroku were waiting outside, Kikyo had gone missing, or you know just up and left. Kagome wanted to feel hurt, she knew they were together.

After their meal Sango could tell Kagome was still feeling sad, lost and confused. "Kagome"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up from her daze,

"Would you like to go to the hot springs?"

"Yes, a nice hot bath does sound good" Miroku said stretching like he was about to stand,

"No one asked you monk" Sango said flat,

Kagomecould not help but to giggle "Yes Sango, a bath sounds nice"

--------------------

The girls sat down in the hot water, it soaked their tired body's, but not Kagome's mind.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked at Sango,

"Inuyasha said Sesshomaru was there"

"Yeah, he came back to get his sword"

Sango just looked at Kagome as Kagome looked up at the moon, Kagome knew Sango wanted to ask more, but Sango was a very modest person, so Kagome helped her out.

"His sword didn't work" Kagome spoke,

Sango sat and did not speak. Kagome looked down at the water, her reflection "He could not use the sword to save me"

Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her neck "But I guess you know the rest"

Sango did know the rest, Kagome had been marked. Kagome looked at Sango "It does not matter thought"

Sango looked confused "What do you mean Kagome"

Kagome looked down again "He said the mark held no meaning to us" She said it as if it was yesterdays news.

"Isn't that good?" Sango asked,

Kagome was silent, yes that was a good thing was it not? So why did she feel hurt by it? Kagome decided to change the subject,

"Where do you think Inuyasha and Kikyo went?"

Sango blinked her eyes a few times, but could not find words,

"Their together, arnt they" Kagome looked back at Sango, and all Sango could do was look down, yes she agreed that Inuyasha was with Kikyo.

Soon Kagome found Sango's arms around her, Kagome hugged her back.

-------------

That night it took Kagome a long time to fall asleep, once asleep she began to dream, but it was not a dream, but flashbacks and ones she would remember in the morning.

DREAM...

It was like a outer body dream. She was dreaming, yet she could see herself. The flashback she had earlier was now playing out, and she could see it more clearly. It was Inuyasha, he placed his arm out and had his sword draw, protection someone. Kagome could not see who is was clearly, thought in her vision from today she thought it was her, that was in till she hear herself scream.

Kagome looked to find herself held back by the neck against a tree by one of Naraku's tentacles, Naraku himself was not near her, in fact he was closer to Inuyasha. It then became clear who Inuyasha was protecting, Kikyo.

Just like in her flashback, Inuyasha turned and yelled for Kikyo to stand back. She then heard Naraka laugh. With one second, Naraku's tentacle past Inuyasha and knocked Kikyo back, her head hitting a tree and a few souls she had taken flew back out, it was a hard hit. Inuyasha screamed Kikyo's name and instead of running to Kagome and he ran to Kikyo. Then in a flash with Inuyasha back turned Naraku's form came to stand right in front of Kagome, his hand now holding her by the neck.

"Pity he choose the dead one over you" Naraku smiled "Very well if he wishes to save her, I shall kill you"

Kagome saw her own eyes get wide and then she saw herself place her hands around Naraku's wrist, she was trying to purify him. Naraku's evil smile made her sick and when he kissed her lips, even in her dream she was sick. Then as he removed his lips he stuck the dagger in her chest.

"Who will save you now miko" He and his laughed faded and Kagome watched as her body slid down the tree and to the ground.

END DREAM

Kagome shot up and threw up,

"Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome"

"Are ye alright child?"

Everyone woke in response to her state of awake. Kagome answered no one and cried "Inuyasha, why" Kagome whispered so low only herself could hear.

---------

AN yes there will be more flashback's cuz we have to see how Kagome came to be under the cherry tree!


	6. His Want

No one needed to tell her now, she knew. Kagome sat alone in the shade near a brook, away from everyone.

Was it that hard, it was that bad, that sad, so much so no one could dare tell her. Had he really left her for dead? No, he had said that he thought she would be ok.

Kagome looked up, how could he think that thought, Kikyo, even dead had always been stronger, so why would he think that. Kagome looked down, he loved Kikyo, still, even now, he loved her.

Her joke so long ago about him liking dead girls was not so much of a joke.

Kagome sighed and pulled out her half of the jewel.

"A unselfish wish" She spoke, "The unselfish thing would be to wish them love"

A tear slid down her face, not only because he loved Kikyo, but he chooses her over Kagome in any and all things, truly he had left her for dead, thought at the time, she was sure he was not clear in the head. As bad as she wanted to be mad and at him, she could not.

Tears rolled, so hard, so fast, she dropped the jewel and covered her eyes. The well had long been destroyed by Naraku, he had ment to seal her in her owe time, but she was pulled back at the last second, so now she was stuck.

"I want to go home" She cried,

"I did not save you for you to flee miko"

Kagome sucked in her tears and looked up, "Sesshomaru" She whispered,

"Though it means nothing, that mark binds us, I feel you, your sadness is most annoying to my inner"

Kagome stood "No one asked you to save me now did they!" She yelled, standing,

His face was cold and hard, "Why, why save me!" She yelled,

"Take your stupid mark back!"

With in the suck of her breath he was holding her tight by the arms,

"Let me go!" She yelled,

"Be silent"

"No! you let me go, Sesshomaru!"

She placed her hands on him and her power stung him, yet he held her, he let go only to pull her closer. It shocked her, was he, hugging her?

"What, what are you doing?" She whispered,

"I will not calm till you do"

"What, why?"

Her mark felt soothing, it hit her, it was their mark,

"Its the mark" She spoke,

He said nothing "Why dont you just take it back?" She asked,

"Do you wish it to be undone?" He asked her, still holding her to him,

She did speak, she didn't know, what did the mark mean anyway,

"What does it mean"

The wind picked up and goose bumps rose on her skin,

"It means your mine"

Kagome pulled away and looked up at him,

"What, I thought, I thought you said it meant nothing"

At first it did, not but the pull on him was strong, his soul called out for her and not even he could deny it.

"That marking miko is one of the strongest powers on earth miko, not even I, Sesshomaru can deny it"

"So, what are you saying, that I belong to you now?"

"That mark protects you, connects us, only can he be removed by death"

Kagome swallowed "So you just mark who you want and thats that?"

He backed away from her, this was hard, he was not a caring person and he sure didn't show it well either.

"It is not that simple" He looked away,

"Do you love him miko?"

Kagome looked down, did she, no, not anymore, did she really ever?

"No"

"And me?"

She snapped her eyes up at him, love him? No, but, if she though about it, she cared for him,

"I care"

Which meant, if she was on the same page as him, that he cared for her to.

Kagome put her hand on her mark,

"Time Miko, it will all become stronger"

Kagome eyes were soft, he was being kind, easy, almost sweet,

"You, you don't have to do this" She looked down, you don't have to be with me,

"I don't have to do anything Miko"

She looked back at him, he walked closer to her and she found herself looking up,

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked in her eyes, he didn't know why, but in the last few days she was in his mind, and he spent those days thinking of her, and in the end he thought, why not her? He had cared for her in the past,

"I choose to" He then pressed his lips to hers, it was soft and quick, he turned from her and held his hands behind his back, he had never kissed anyone, even he had to take it in.

Why not, she was pretty, strong, powerful, she was as good as any demon woman, and he markered her without thought, it must have ment something. Inuyasha had Kikyo, why not have Kagome? He could spend is life protecting her, heck had saved her a few times already, this all, it all him him in the day Miroku came for her, it was then after she was gone from him, that he knew he wanted her.


End file.
